


Thinking Voices and Comfort Food

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"your voice sounds like my thinking voice and that’s really freaking me out" au<br/>“This has been a very bad week and you just grabbed the last box of my favorite comfort food at the supermarket” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Voices and Comfort Food

'Ok, so I have to pick up milk, eggs, butter, sugar... What the heck is uncle making, a cake?'

As Fukiko made her way down the bustling streets of the city, her final destination was the supermarket to pick up groceries. Her uncle complained about being too sick to do it himself, and his wife was out of town until tomorrow. She kept running the ingredients through her head as she walked, as she was never given a list.

'Milk, eggs, butter, sugar... He probably wasn't even sick to begin with, he could be doing this himself.' she thought as she entered the store. 'I mean, he was perfectly fine right up until then.'

She grabbed a basket, and continued on with her list.

'Milk, eggs, butter, sugar..."

"I've got the milk, eggs, butter, sugar..."

She paused as she heard her thoughts outloud. The thing was, her actual voice didn't sound like her thinking voice. Her thinking voice was more of a fake sounding british man, strangely enough, whereas her real voice was anything but. She cleared her throat, and looked around. There was no one to be seen, so she continued on once again.

Turning down an aisle, she decided to get something for herself first before getting everything on her list. She practically knew it by heart by now. She grabbed a box of cereal, and turned around to finally finish her shopping when she heard in her head,

"Oh no, not the last box of Cookie Crisp!"

It made her jump when she realized it wasn't in her head, but directly behind her. She quickly turned around, and it was a boy around her age, with pink hair, and golden glasses looking mighty disappointed.

"Uh, is this what you were after?" she asked, and held up the box.

His eyes lit up when he saw it. "That's exactly what I was after! Oh, but, I guess you got it first."

"Oh, well um, here you go. You can have it. I didn't really need it."

He smiled as she handed it to him. "Really, you mean it? Thank you so much!"

"No problem." she said, looking away, embarrassed. His smile was too cute.

"Cookie Crisp is my go to food for a bad day, and it seems to be getting better already. If you don't mind me asking, though, what did you come for? If not for cereal?"

"I came here to pick up milk, eggs, butter, and sugar."

"By boogity! That's exactly what I got!"

"So I believe I overheard. Look, I know this is going to sound weird, but my thinking voice sounds exactly like your voice, and it kind of threw me off."

"Your thinking voice is a british man?"

"Strange right?"

The two laughed.

"Well, anyway I should get going before I forget my list."

The boy laughed.

"Care for a quick reminder?"

She smiled, "Why not?"

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Fukiko."

"Ok, mine is Kouhei by the way. Fukiko, note to self, you need milk, eggs, butter, and sugar."

"Thanks so much inner voice, oops, I mean Kouhei!"

 


End file.
